Greek and Egyptian Demicians and Gods
by FangirlSmiler2000
Summary: Someone has been troubling the Gods of Greece and Egypt. The Demigods and Magicians must meet to search and defeat whoever is doing this but the meeting of both of these is going to turn out good or a disaster? This is my first fanfic so I hope you like it and please review.
1. Chapter 1: Ra's Letter

Greek and Egyptian Demicians and Gods

_**Zeus**_

"King Zeus, you need to sign there, yes there, thank you" said Hermes

Hermes smiled and vanished, leaving Zeus with a letter which had a sun made on the seal. The second Zeus saw the sun he knew who would've send that letter, _Ra. _He knew that because he and Ra had been good friends but they never had time to meet each other due to their busy schedules. Zeus smiled and opened the letter. It said:

Dear Zeus, we need to talk about something really important which I can't explain in this letter or directly in our original forms so I request you and Queen Hera to come and meet me in Starbucks, today at 4:00pm, New York.

Your friend,

** Ra**

_It's already 3:00pm, _Zeus thought. Making Hera come with him was even more time consuming, because she hardly ever listened to him. She did whatever she wanted and Zeus could bet that half of the demigods hated her, but to his surprise she agreed to come along with him.

"So why has Ra called us?" asked Hera

"I don't know, he said that it's really important and we have to talk privately" said Zeus

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Zeus and Hera were walking towards Starbucks and Zeus noticed something, he was walking, yes you might say "happy-late-realization" or something like that but he was the God of the sky, he never walked, he only floated (I guess). As they got into the shop they found a man about the age of 30, sitting at the far end of the shop, looking at his watch and tapping his foot. He wore a red T-shirt and over it he wore a black jacket. Underneath that he wore blue jeans and black running shoes.

Zeus and Hera walked towards him and sat across Ra. Ra looked up and he couldn't believe what he was seeing, Zeus and Hera were dresses up like an 18-year-old couple. Especially Hera, her sleeveless tee and skirt with open hair and heels. He had almost mistaken her for Aphrodite. Zeus was normal with a T-shirt, jeans and a pair of tennis shoes.

"Hi Ra, it's been a while since we met, glad to see you again" said Zeus shaking his hand

"Nice to see you too Queen Hera" said Ra smiling at her

Hera smiled back. Ra had always insisted on calling her 'Queen' Hera as he thought her more of a professional friend (professional, yeah right) and he thought Zeus as his really good friend so he never said King before his name although he gave him full respect of that.

"Now, recently I've been getting complaints from Gods about some invisible things disturbing them or in their work. For example, you know about the big tornado happened in Canada? It happened when an _invisible _mini tornado got into the winds which caused such a disaster. Shu realized it when it was too late and it took him 5 hours to stop the tornado. Then the other day somebody was clawing Bast and she got into her combat mode but then she saw no one, she thought she was dreaming but it happened everyday. First I thought they were just kidding but then when one day I went through Duat usually, my boat didn't move, not even one inch, and then the boat started shaking violently, I got off it. Since that day all these things have been troubling us and we don't know what to do, we even asked Thoth about it but somebody has been tearing and burning his books in his absence. We're in trouble, help us" said Ra

Zeus and Hera's jaw dropped. It had surprised them because the same things were happening with them. Somebody was hitting Apollo's car while he was driving the sun, same happened with Artemis while she was driving for the moon. Mini tsunamis were happening and Poseidon was going crazy controlling them. The big tsunamis literally washed out the houses and other places for up to many miles, it was just out of control and many people died too. Poseidon's marine animals got injured because of the harsh waves but none of them died. Hephaestus' computer got hacked and all the data in it got deleted, the blue prints for 100 Tyra byte chip, 100 inch television screen in which you can actually step into the screen and go to the place where you want through the channel. They had the number of some Booster Juice which Dionysus liked a lot and now it's deleted which made him even madder than he really was. The Gods were grumpier, angrier and that's the reason it's been raining and lightning for the past two days. Zeus was kind of stressed too.

"We would love to help you but we need help ourselves" said Zeus

Ra knitted his eyebrows in confusion.

"What do you mean?" asked Ra

"The things you mentioned are happening with the Greek gods too" said Zeus

"What if whoever is doing this is the same person?" said Ra

"Maybe" said Zeus

There was silence for a while until Ra broke the silence by ordering coffee for the three of them. The coffee arrived and they had it with talking about the good times they had although they knew some big problem was gonna show up in future.

"I've still not discussed any of this with my Gods" said Ra

"Neither did I" said Zeus

"Ok so we'll talk about this all together, all the Gods, from both sides. I just wanted to talk in private if we had a solution or not but now we both have the same problem so it's better to talk to everybody" said Ra

"Ok but when? And where? And how?" asked Zeus

"That I don't know" said Ra

"Ok then how about tomorrow at my palace, you know right, Manhattan? 600TH floor, ok? Just come as humnans and then you can get to your original form but there, ok?" said Zeus

"Ok" said Ra smiling

"See you tomorrow Ra" said Zeus and Hera

"See you" said Ra

They then walked out of the shop and parted ways.

.


	2. Chapter 2: Gods Meet

Chapter 2: Gods Meet

Set made a kissing face at Artemis, she gave him a dirty look, Nephthys kicked Set by the leg, Apollo realized what's happening and shot Set a dead look. Hades and Anubis were face expression talking to each other about how do they keep the dead in such great style. Isis was showing Athena her magic skills, Ares and Horus were talking about how much they love war. Everyone were talking and it looked more of a school assembly rather than Gods' assembly.

"I request all of the Gods to sit there" said Zeus

The chairs were placed in a circular pattern, facing each other.

"Most of us know each other but I would still like your introductions" said Ra

Everyone gave their introductions but when it came to Dionysus he said:

"I'm the God of wine and madness but I'm grounded by my father Zeus so now I can't drink wine and I have to be at that stupid Camp Half-Blood" said Dionysus

Everyone was staring at him, Zeus was going to open his mouth to say something probably a curse in Greek or tell Dionysus to shut up but just then Set goes like "ME TOO MAN! I'm crazy too!" and gets up to give Dionysus a high five, instead he just sits there staring at Set. Set then shrugs and sits back in his seat.

"Now about the problem" said Zeus

"We have defeated Gaea, now what can be there?" said Ares

Although the Gods look perfectly fine right now, the war had really got them injured. Aphrodite almost lost an arm, Hephaestus' 20 feet tall robot was working perfectly until one of Gaea's minions smashed it, Ares was going crazy fighting, he was even crazier than he was in the Titan War. Seeing Dionysus' size and his fighting skills, he did a pretty good job fighting. The fight had been 4 years ago, since then nothing rose against the Gods. They thought no one will ever but now, the chances were less of them not getting defeated again.

"Whose Gaea?" asked Set

"No time for that, tell you later" said Ra

"We have to be alert, or else we can go down on earth and search for them everywhere, we're Gods we can be everywhere at the same time" said Zeus

"What about Antarctica? They can be there too" said Athena

"I'll go there" said Khione

Everybody turned to her. Hera was pretty surprised cause she knew she was evil and could be helping them or something, well all minor Gods want to be major ones, for that they can do anything. Hera decided not to make a fit in front of everybody but she would go to Zeus to talk about this after the meeting is over.

"But the most helpful thing would be to tell our Magicians and Demigods to find them, both demigods and magicians should work together in this" said Isis

"Good idea, we shall do that" said Zeus

"And remember, if you find whoever is doing it or their workers get them here so we can use him to find information" said Ra

"Ok I will go to Camp Half-Blood and Camp Jupiter to declare of a quest" said Hera

"I'm going to Brooklyn house and all the Nomes to inform about this" said Bast

The assembly was over and all the Gods left except Zeus and Hera. She turned to him.

"Are you sure you want to send Khione?" said Hera

"Why? What's the problem?" said Zeus

"She was with Gaea too, we can't trust her" said Hera

"Don't worry, even I got suspicious when she said she would volunteer so I've put an tracking device on her with the help of Hephaestus" said Zeus

"Ok" said Hera

Then she vanished to go to Camp Half-Blood to inform about this.

_**Percy**_

After defeating Gaea things were cool, no more monsters attacking the both camps. I was 21 now, I had completed my collage, had become a Marine Biologist. Annabeth had become an architect, Leo was an engineer, Jason a pilot, Piper a businesswoman, Hazel just started her novel on '1930s Girl' , Frank was in the Army and Grover carried on with his missions on getting demigods around the world to the camp and soon was gonna marry Juniper, Octavian is living a happy life in New Rome with Rachel (as a friend), even day they can tell prophecies but nothing happened so that they can tell prophecies, Nico worked in the Underworld, he was doing more of Hades job of supervising sending each one where, he visited both the camps sometimes. I hadn't been much around the camp but still I used to come during Christmas and summer holidays. The weird thing was how fast these years went. It felt like it was just yesterday they were fighting Gaea and her forces, and blink of an eye everything changes. I was about to go see on Annabeth until a strong wind hit all of us.

"Listen my Demigods" said Hera

We couldn't see her, we could only hear her.

"Someone has been troubling us Gods in unusual ways and we want you Demigods to go and find who are doing that, we Gods are coming down to earth to search too, if we get a clue we'll tell you and then some of you may get to go on the quest, and you will go with the Magicians" said Hera

Hearing the word 'Magician' made me a little excited and fearful and the same time that reminded him of Carter. I looked at where he had made the make on my hand.

"But how will we find them? Who are the Magicians?" asked Clarisse

But by then Hera was gone.

Chiron seemed a little surprised, we all were but he was even more.

"Their Egyptians" said Chiron

And everyone went ohhhhh. But I had a feeling that Greek and Egyptian shouldn't meet.

"Where we will find them and the ones who are troubling Gods? That we have to find ourselves" said Chiron

_**Carter**_

"So this is all we had talked there and you people have to fine them, with the Demigods who are Greek" said Bast

Everyone were like ohhhhhhh.

I got reminded of Percy, he was Greek, I knew it. I remembered the time we met and fought the crocodile, now he was one of our friends in the pool. I was 17 and Sadie 15. Nothing happened for months and now this, mine and Sadie's relationship with Zia and Walt/Anubis was going well as usual. I wasn't home-schooled anymore, Felix finally found whose path he has to take, he took Nut cause she made it snow and he loved the cold. The Ankle Biters were 5 years old and were getting better at their magic. Everything was pretty well, Uncle used to visit us from the First Nome once I a while and Bast used to be with us always but nowadays she has to leave because of what has been disturbing her for days now.

"Oh wow! We didn't had any of these to do in months! Only training, training and training!" said Sadie

I rolled my eyes. She stuck her tongue at me but I ignored it.

"How will we find them? Who we have to look for?" asked Zia

I remembered what I had said "I'm Potassium and you're water, if we meet things can get bad" I said something like that and now my fear and excitement of meeting Percy again had increased.

"That we have to figure out ourselves, Zia" said Bast


	3. Chapter 3: Unexpected Girl

Chapter 3: Unexpected Girl

_**Percy**_

"Would you please look up from your food and talk Grover?" said I

He didn't do any of what I said. He had just come back from one of hid get-demigods-to-camp thing so I thought to ask him some questions about it.

"So where did you find her?" said I

"In India" said Grover

I raised my eyebrows.

"What?" said Grover

Finally he looked up from his food, I think he missed his cans. Wait, he was looking down, how could he see my face then? Anyways who cares.

"There are demigods in India too?" said I

"They're everywhere" said Grover

Just then Annabeth walked in.

"Hey guys" said Annabeth, kissing me.

"Grover just found one demigod from India" said I

"They're demigods in India too?" said Annabeth

"I asked the same, yeah they're actually everywhere" said I

"So" said Annabeth

"So?" said Grover

"What made you get her here?" said Annabeth

"I've seen her controlling the water just like Percy, making shapes from it, staying in water for several minutes, it shows the signs of a child of Poseidon." Said Grover

I turned to Annabeth, I thought they weren't allowed to go to the mortal world, not even after the war and all, I guess they broke the oath and decided it dosen't make sense cause Poseidon and Zeus had broken the oath except Hades.

"Her name is Priyanka Brooks, 13 years old" said Grover

"Where is she?" said I

"There she comes" said Grover

We all turned, my mouth opened a little cause she almost looked like me, she had black hair, emerald green eyes and pink lips, no lip balm or anything. Her skin complexion was fair but not too fair, you know what I mean. She was wearing our camp T-shirt with jeans and white shoes, with her hair pulled in a ponytail. She was simply dressed but still she looked beautiful as if she was Aphrodite's daughter.

"She looks so much like you" said Annabeth

I nodded. She came to us and said we three were wanted by Chiron.

…

"Remember what Hera told us?" said Chiron

"Yes" we all answered

"I want you Annabeth and Priyanka to go for the quest" said Chiron

We were surprised, Priyanka's jaw dropped and it looked like Grover had turned to one of Medusa's statues with terrified expressions.

"What? Why only us? There are other demigods at this camp who can go, we already had many quests and besides we're too old for it now, don't you think?" said Annabeth

Chiron opened his mouth to say something but Priyanka cut in

"How can I go on this quest? I don't even know how to fight properly" said Priyanka

"You can do it and you will do it, even Percy was new, but he did fight well in his first and all the other quests he ever did" said Chiron smiling

She looked up at me and said "But he is the son of Poseidon"

"It dosen't matter whose child you are, Priyanka what does matter is how you handle the situation, how you fight and how brave you are" said I

"But I know nothing about all this" said Priyanka

"Don't worry me, Annabeth and Grover will teach you" said I

We all were smiling at her, she smiled back.

"Ok then that means you two are coming" said Priyanka

I looked at Annabeth and she managed a weak smile. I could understand what she meant, we just couldn't do this. The problem wasn't fear because we had fought the Titans and Gaea and her forces too, the problem was that we weren't practicing our skills for a long time now. I wasn't we could fight. If whoever were troubling the gods was worse than the Titans and Gaea, no just don't think about.

"Ok, we're coming too" said I

"Priyanka why don't you go with the Apollo kids and practice archery?" said Chiron

"Ok" said Priyanka and left the room. We were about to leave but Chiron stopped us.

"We need to talk" said Chiron

We three looked at each. "We need to talk" from Chiron was not good just like any other parent or teacher just he would talk about monsters and quest not homework, bunking and not doing chores.

"I think she's daughter of Zeus, today behind in the woods I saw her playing with the lightning, just a small spark from her fingers. But I've never seen any child of Zeus do that" said Chiron

"What?" all three said

"That's impossible! She used to control water, I've seen it in my own eyes" said Grover

"Grover that's impossible, one demigod can't have the powers of two different gods, you are mistaken" said Chiron

"We'll hope she gets claimed by tonight, until then we'll watch her" said Annabeth

We nodded and left the room.

…

I sipped on my blue coke before offering some food to the gods. Priyanka sat with me Annabeth and Grover as she was still unclaimed. We used to get served our favorite dishes so I got burger with fries and blue coke, Annabeth got spaghetti, Grover with cheese enchiladas and cans. Priyanka's was pizza with coke.s She asked us which god to offer because she wasn't claimed yet, we told her just offer to all the gods. Everything was going fine until an invisible force entered our camp and started ruining our camp by tearing the trees off their roots and throwing them at us and all our cabins.

Everybody were running as there was so much chaos, I raised my Riptide, Annabeth her dagger and all the other demigods with their weapons and were ready to fight. But there was one teeny veeni problem, we couldn't see it. While we were figuring out how to see the thing, the invisible force flipped our cabin tables and Priyanka was getting too close to that thing as if she could see it.

"Don't go near it Priyanka or you might get crushed!" I shouted

A roof came flying at her and there were couple of "watch out!".

_**Priyanka**_

Have you ever seen these movies in which you say a word or make a hand gesture and that thing comes true? That just happened to me. I had panicked when the roof came flying at me, I know I should've moved from there but my legs froze and I couldn't move. I didn't know what to do so I did something even a mortal would do if they were in this situation, I yelled "stop" with my right hand facing the roof in a straight posture. The roof hung in mid-air, everybody were looking at me in awe. I was surprised myself, but I got out of my shock as the monster roared, yes a monster. It was 20 feet tall with one cone shaped horn placed right at the center of his head, he looked like Tarzan's evil twin or something like that with green leathery skin. He was wearing nothing but animal skin wrapped around his waist which stopped at his knees. I thought I can defeat him by dropping lightning at him but he was too fast and he would always miss it. I had to do something that would make him stop or push him to the ground, yes, push him to the ground. I imagined myself flying, flying to his head and guess what, I actually flew. But it wasn't that smooth, I went a little sideways but I reached his head.

I sat on his head and started to annoy him by twisting his horn like a joy stick. It got him pretty mad, I had to watch out for his hand because he tried to get me off his head. While he was doing that he went and banged his head to a tree, luckily nothing happened to me but I had to get him to the ground somehow. I think I had been twisting the horn too much cause it came off. Ok, now he was really angry now so I slipped off his head.

"Percy give me your Riptide" said I

"What?!" said Percy

"Trust me!" said I

I know he was unsure will I handle it or not but he gave me anyway.

He threw Riptide and I clicked it. It grew into a sword in my hand, I know there was no time but his sword was so beautiful I couldn't stop staring it and it wasn't heavy either. The monster threw a chair at me, I missed it.

"Hey Mr.!" I yelled

He turned and roared again coming at me. I was fast enough to change direction and went behind him. Thanks the gods he couldn't see me and I jumped and stabbed him in the back with Riptide. He screamed in pain while I was tearing him apart by making a long cut till his butt. He fell backwards and I moved just in time. I think he might have turned visible because there were many gasps and then he turned into sand. Everybody were staring at me which felt kind of creepy because I didn't know what they were thinking, _is she a monster too? How did she kill him?! She didn't knew anything! _I didn't knewwhat I was doing myself, the flying and all and so much courage, I never had the guts to do that. Maybe this camp made you over come your fears.

"Wow Priyanka how did you do that?" one asked

"You could see him?" another asked

But just then all their eyes were on top of my head and their eyes widened.

"Kneel!" said Annabeth

"What ar-" but I couldn't finish my sentence what I was seeing no one had ever seen, in fact it never happened in the history of demigods, the symbols of _all_ the Greek gods were shining in their own colors on top of my head, even the minor ones. I literally died but that was just in my mind but I was pretty tired after killing that thing, I still had that horn in my hand. The symbols slowly faded away.

"Get up" said I

They slowly got up and started whispering while looking at me. I walked back to my cabin, which was Percy's but now I didn't know where to go because it seemed I was the child of all the gods. Percy, Annabeth and Grover came after me.

"Wait Priyanka!" said Percy

I turned.

"Hey that was something really brave you did out there" said Annabeth

I smiled weakly.

"Yeah that was incredible but your claiming was….." said Percy

"I know! Now everybody will think I'm weird, you sw the way they were whispering!" said I

"No! They aren't saying anything bad and getting claimed by all the gods isn't a shame, although it was surprising because it never had happened before" said Annabeth

"We should take her to Manhattan" said Percy

"Yeah" said Annabeth and Grover

"But if I'm the child of all the gods then why didn't monsters attack me?" said I

The three of them looked at each other.

"We really don't know Priyanka" said Percy

Just then Chiron came.

"We're taking her to Manhattan to the gods right now" said Percy

"No, take her tomorrow, I will come too." said Chiron

"Ok" they said.

I walked back to the cabin with Annabeth and Percy to his cabin. They both didn't need to follow the rules cause now they were big enough and not the usual part time demigods. I lay on my bed and instantly fell asleep.


End file.
